


Car Radio

by Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess/pseuds/Ravenclaw_WolfPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh like to be a kitty and wants to get his nose pierced but what happens when Tyler and Josh break down on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Radio

“Can we please get my nose pierced Ty, please?” the older boy begged. He has wanted to get his nose pierced for as long as he can remember but his parents never let him and now is the best time to do it, if only Tyler would take him. Josh won’t admit this out loud but his scared to get it done but Tyler gives him comfort and safety. “Please l will love you forever if you come get it done with me.” But Josh already has loved Tyler forever.

“If we get it done will you stop bugging me?” Ty asked. Josh just nodded frantically, his kitten ears falling down a bit but Tyler pushed them up for him. “Okay well lets go. Get in the car.” They have been living together for about a year now and Josh still doesn’t have a car so Tyler has to drive his everywhere. But he doesn’t mind he loves spending time with Josh. It’s magical to him.

The nearest piercing shop his 30 minutes away so this should be a long drive. “Ty will you get something pierced with me. It would be so fun; it could be best friend piercings.” If only they could be more than friends. “No kitty. This is for you not me. Maybe we could get tattoos one day instead,” The younger boy answered. No they aren’t dating, much to Josh’s disliking, but Josh just likes bring a kitten, he wears kitten ears, has a kitten nose and whiskers but Tyler thinks its adorable. 

The drive to the shop was like normal, they scream to Panic! At The Disco and My Chemical Romance songs. The ride felt shorter than normal to Josh but that’s only because he was with Tyler and Tyler felt the same way. By the time they got to the shop Josh was shaking he was so nervous. “Calm down Josh, you can do this. I’ll be there with you the whole time, l promise kitty.” Josh just nodded his head and got out of the car. 

They walked into the shop together and went to the desk. “What can l do for you guys today?” “My friend her would like to get his nose pierced today.” “Alright. Well follow me to the back.” All three of them walked to the back of the shop. Josh sat down on the chair waiting to get this over with. “Ty could you please hold me hand?” the purple haired boy asked. Tyler just smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Are you ready?” the piercer asked, Josh nodded his head for the millionth time today. “Okay. Ready” and with that the piercer pushed the needle down into Josh’s nose on the left side. Josh’s grip tightened on Tyler’s hand to the point it his knuckles were going white. He pushed the nose ring in and he was now dun, but josh didn’t want to let go of Tyler’s hand. The walked up to the desk and payed for the piercing. They left the shop still hand in hand and didn’t let go till they got to the car.

“Thank you for letting me hold your hand in the shop” he thanked the younger boy. “Its fine kitty” he smiled. He wished they never let go. The ride back home was painfully silent other than the music playing in the background. But even the car radio was getting quietly violent. Suddenly Tyler started moving to the side of the road and the car came to a complete stop in the middle of nowhere with no one on the road. Then we were just sitting in silence. 

“What happen Ty?” “I’m sorry kitty, but the car broken down.” The car broken down, there was no car radio and neither of them had brought their phones. Complete silence. “What do we do?” the younger boy asked. “Think” was all he answered. I think l love Tyler, Josh thought. I think l love Josh, Tyler thought. “I have these thoughts so often” they both said out loud. Both of them started laughing so hard there was tears in their eyes. “Okay, okay what did you think first?” The younger asked. “No you go first” “How about we go at the same time?” Josh nodded…. again. “1” “2” “3. I like you” they both sat in shock, neither of them knowing what to say. 

Now they both sit in silence until the older boy finally speaks, “Do you actually like me?” “I think l might love you, kitty” he said honestly. Josh didn’t say anything and that scared him but what happened next shocked him. Josh slammed his lips to Tyler’s, at first he was frozen but soon moved his lips against Josh’s lips. Their kiss turned into a make-out session but they couldn’t care less because this was all they wanted. Tyler pulled away leaning his forehead on Josh’s, “I love you, kitty” “I love you more Ty” 

~Dun~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story. I hope its not to bad. But yeah Tyler and Josh are my OTP XD


End file.
